The Life of Riley
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Kim travels to meet one of her fans for charity, but finds herself caught up in a revenge plot involving one of her foes and the fans' mother.
1. More Fan Drama

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Disney does, although they don't treat them very well.

The Life of Riley

It was normal day in the small city of Pleasant Hills. Well, maybe normal wasn't the right word, since weird occurrences seemed to happen on a regular basis in the city. Nonetheless, at one house, a family was sitting down for dinner, unaware of what would soon befall them.

"Where is Riley?" asked a blonde woman in a grey catsuit with a British accent "she knows it's dinner time. Todd, have you seen your sister?"

"She's upstairs on the computer" replied a young boy with orange cowlicked hair, green shorts, and a red t-shirt with black and white stripes on the cuffs and collar.

"Well dinner time is family time, she knows that" Agent K said "go upstairs and get her."

"I'm sorry I'm late!" a girl's voice said from nearby. She was a teenager with a yellow tank top, blue jeans, green sandals and a rainbow belt.

"Riley, I told you it was dinner, what were you doing that was so important?" Agent K asked her.

"Sorry mom, but I was watching the latest adventure of Kim Possible on Fleemtube" Riley explained, as she took her seat at the family's table/counter.

"Kim Possible? Who's that, some new pop star?" asked a heavyset man in a white jumpsuit covered with stars and blue stripes.

"No dad, she's an internationally famous teen hero" Riley explained.

"You mean she fights crime, and sings?" Dick Daring asked, amazed.

Riley sighed "yes dad, she's a pop singer by day and a crimefighter by night."

"Wow, what a sweet job that must be" Dick replied "I challenge you to find a pop star today who can do that."

"Yeah, she's awesome all right" Riley said "today, she was battling Duff Killgan on this mini-golf course. And Kim was all 'it's over Killigan', and he was like 'I don't think so lassie', and then he fired an explosive golf ball at her, but she dodged it and then kicked him into a windmill. It was so cool."

"I hate those windmills" Dick commented "they make you think it's going to be easy to get it in there, but then those blades come down and ruin everything. And because of that, your score is too high, and they won't give you a free game. It's all politics, I tell ya."

"Kim is totally my hero" Riley said "I love how tough and strong she is. And she always fights for what's right, like me. I bet it would be fun to travel the world and stop bad guys."

"Um, you know Riley, I do that all the time" Agent K pointed out "of course, I don't go bragging about it on the Internet."

"Oh, don't get me wrong mom, you're cool" Riley explained "but Kim is more my age. Well, okay, she's about 3 years older than me, but you know what I mean. She's someone I can look up to…not that I don't look up to you mom."

"That's all right dear" Agent K replied "I can't control who you admire; well, not yet anyway. And if you really like this Kim person, who am I to tell you otherwise."

"Thanks for understanding" Riley replied.

"Um, what did you mean by 'not yet'" Todd asked, but his mom didn't answer. "Mom? You were just kidding about that, right? Right?"

For the rest of dinner, no one discussed Kim Possible anymore. After it was over, Riley headed back up to her room. Later, Todd followed her into the doorway.

"How come you like Kim Possible so much?" he asked "she's totally lame."

"Kim's not lame!" Riley said "and like I said, she's clever and tough; she's the true definition of a modern woman."

"Well I think she's stupid" Todd said 'so not the drama', what the heck does that even mean?"

"It means something isn't worth getting dramatic over, or making a big deal out of" Riley explained "and I think the real reason you hate Kim is because she's a strong, independent woman, and that frightens you."

"Nope, that's not it" Todd said.

"Just get out of here!" Riley said, shoving her brother out the door. After closing it, she went back to her computer and logged on. She rewatched the video of Kim battling Killigan, then went over and laid on her bed.

"I have so many questions for Kim" she said "if only there was some way I could meet her and ask them." Then, an idea popped into her head "hey, I know!"

Pulling out her FleemTel cell phone, Riley pushed the button she had pushed dozens of times, only this time, she wasn't sure what the end result would be.

"Hello, FleemCo" Conrad Fleem's voice came from the other end.

Riley swallowed nervously "hello uncle Conrad" she said, "um, this may seem like an odd request, but do you think you could get Kim Possible to visit here?"

"The world famous teen hero?" Conrad asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, it's not exactly a replacement request, but if you really want to meet her, I think I can work something out."

"Oh thank you, thank you!" Riley said excitedly "I mean, you know, if you could" she added, in a calm voice.

After hanging up her cell phone, Riley began to dance around her room excitedly.

"I'm gonna meet Kim Possible, I'm gonna meet Kim Possible" she sang to herself. "Oh man, I'd better get my room cleaned up. I can't have my idol see me in a messy room."

* * *

Meanwhile, several minutes later, in Middleton, the object of Riley's adoration had finally made it home after a grueling day.

"That was exhausting" Kim said "and why would Killigan even attack a mini-golf course anyway? I thought he was a professional."

"Apparently, the dude hates mini-golf as much as the regular thing" Ron added, as he entered her house "can't say I blame the guy. Those windmills are cheats."

"Unfair" Rufus added, popping up from Ron's pocket.

"Well the important thing is, Killigan's behind bars" Kim said, "and I can finally relax for the rest of the day."

"I'm all about the relaxing KP" Ron said "especially when you and I relax together."

Kim giggled "come here you" she said, pulling Ron into an embrace. But before either of them could do anything, she heard the familiar beep of the Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch Wade?" she asked "and it better be important."

"You got a hit on the site from a company named FleemCo" Wade explained.

"Let me guess, something of theirs was stolen and they want me to get it back?"

"Actually, no" Wade replied "they were wondering if you would visit a fan of yours."

"Are you serious?" Kim asked "I mean, I appreciate the fandom, but I'm still a little cautious after the whole Candace sitch a few days ago."

"They thought you might say that" Wade said "that's why they've agreed to give 5 million dollars of their profits to charity if you do."

"Don't do it KP" Ron said "how do we know this isn't a trick? Besides, FleemCo, HenchCo; anything with 'Co' in the name is bad news."

"Okay, that's so not true" Kim said, before turning her attention to Wade "Wade, do you have anything on this FleemCo?"

"Nothing" Wade replied "their computers have some pretty tough security. It'll take me a while to crack it, if I even can."

"Well, I guess they could be legit" Kim said, before addressing Wade again "do they mention if I can choose what charity gets the money?"

"Absolutely."

"Then tell them I'll do it" Kim said "get me the name and address of this fan, and I'll be there ASAP."

"I'm on it Kim" Wade said, before his face disappeared.

"You're actually going do this KP?" Ron asked.

"You heard what Wade said Ron, these guys will give 5 million to charity if I do" Kim said "think of all the good that money can do. Besides, I did the fan thing with Candace already and that worked out."

"Yeah, after she started trying to be you" Ron added.

"Okay, that was a problem" Kim said "but I'm sure this fan isn't all obsessive like that. Besides, it'll be quick; we stop by, say hello, sign an autograph or two, and we're gone."

"Okay" Ron said "I guess it would be a good idea to meet somebody else who thinks you're the greatest."

"To be honest, there's only one person whose opinion matters to me" Kim said seductively "and he's standing right next to me."

"Well I happen to think you're the most badical teen hero ever" Ron said.

"That's sweet" Kim said, inching closer to him "and I think you're the greatest partner, and boyfriend, I've ever had."

"Oh brother" Rufus replied, and dove back into Ron's pocket before the humans made contact.

* * *

In the next chapter, Kim & Riley meet for the first time. Meanwhile, one of Kim's enemies plots revenge, but not on her, which jeopardizes her visit.


	2. Vengeance & Visitation

Meanwhile, in the Bavarian lair of the evil Professor Dementor, the Teutonic villain was looking over something with interest.

"I cannot believe zat I finally found it" he said "I thought I had lost it all zhose years ago."

"Hey BIL, what you got there?" Dementor's brother-in-law Myron asked, as he entered the room.

"Vhat have I told you about ze BIL thing?" Dementor asked "und anyway, I have found mein old enemies list."

"You have an enemies list?"

"Of course I do dumbkopf! Und according to zis list, I have vanquished all of zem, except two; mein teenage foe Kim Possible, und zat accursed British spy Agent K."

"So, what are you going to do BIL?" Myron asked.

"Vhat else, avenge my loss to Agent K" Dementor replied "she embarrassed me vhen I vas first starting out as a super villain. I have tried to hide ze pain, but I can no longer!"

"But what she did to you was so long ago, why not forget about it?"

"Ah Myron, you apparently have no idea vhat it is like to be a super villain. Zis is vhy you are ze henchman und I am ze genius. Now zen, let's see if I cannot locate mein old nemesis, yah?"

* * *

Not soon after, the Sloth was on its' way to Pleasant Hills, with Kim, Ron & Rufus ready to go.

"Um Ron, what are you doing?"

"Enjoying a chimerito" Ron explained "we skipped lunch, on account of the whole mini-golf thing."

"You know the rules; no Bueno Nacho in the car" Kim said "now put it away."

"Your brothers can build a car that can travel anywhere and fly through space, you'd think they could make it self-cleaning" Ron said, as he rewrapped his chimerito.

"Well it isn't, so put it away" Kim said "because I am so not cleaning melted cheese off the seats."

"So, where did Wade say we were going again?" Ron asked.

"A town called Pleasant Hills" Kim explained.

"Sounds pleasant" Ron replied "and did he get any info on that Fleem company."

"Nope."

"I still say it smells funny KP" Ron said "what kind of company donates a large sum of money to charity just to have someone famous visit a fan?"

"A lot of them" Kim replied "and quit worrying. It's not like we have to fight a villain or anything. Everything is going to be just fine."

* * *

"A-ha, found her!" Dementor said with excitement "according to my scanners, she is in ze small town of Pleasant Hills. I had heard zat she had settled down, but I always believed it vas just a rumor."

"Now what?"

"Gather ze henchmen, it is time to take a trip" Dementor ordered "but first, I need a few 'gifts' for my old friend. Ze telephone!"

Myron rushed off and returned with a telephone, which he handed to Dementor. The diabolical doctor then dialed a familiar number.

"Welcome to HenchCo, Jack Hench speaking."

"Jack, it is Dementor. I am in need of some high quality gear for mein next mission."

"Always happy to supply a valued customer like yourself" Hench replied "of course, you do realize it won't be cheap."

"Money means little vhen it comes to revenge!" Dementor said "soon, I vill have revenge on Agent K, und teach her vhat happens vhen you mess vit Professor Dementor! She thought zat zis FleemCo, could hide her from me, but she vas mistaking!"

"Hold on, did you say FleemCo?" Hench asked.

"Ja."

"Man, I hate those guys" Hench replied "one time, I tried to make a deal with them, and they wanted nothing to do with me, because I happen to sell devices that cause massive havoc and chaos. Meanwhile, all they do is produce products that help improve people's lives; there's no profit in that. Tell you what, since you're going to be taking out somebody on FleemCo's payroll, I'll give you whatever you need at a discount."

"Zat vould be greatly appreciated" Dementor replied.

"Well, you just made my day" Hench replied "now then, what can I get for you?"

* * *

While Dementor began ordering what he needed for his revenge, in Pleasant Hills, the Sloth pulled up outside the Daring home.

"According to Wade, this is the place" Kim replied "seems quaint enough."

"So, how's this gonna work?" Ron asked "should I just wait in the car?"

"Don't be silly, you and Rufus are an essential part of the whole 'world saving' deal" Kim said "and any fan of mine who doesn't realize that is crazy."

"Thanks Kim" Ron replied.

"Come on, let's do this" Kim said, leading Ron up the path to the door. Once they arrived, Kim rang the bell; a few seconds later, a man in a white jumpsuit opened it.

"Are you selling candy?" he asked "I'll take three boxes, but don't let my wife know."

"No, we're here to see your daughter" Kim explained "I'm Kim Possible."

"The world famous hero and pop singer?"

"Yeah, not sure where you heard the last part" Kim replied "I'm just a normal girl who saves the world now and again."

"And records hit songs too" Dick added.

Kim sighed, "look, is Riley here or not?"

"Riley, there's someone here to see you!" Dick called.

"Hold on dad!" Riley called from her room.

A few minutes later, Riley made her way down the stairs.

"Okay Dad, who is…" the girl stopped when she saw who was at the door "oh my gosh, Kim Possible!"

"Hi, you must be Riley" Kim said "I heard you wanted to meet me."

"Oh man, I can't believe you're here!" Riley said "okay, I mean, I can because FleemCo has always come through before, but still, this is huge! You have to come to my room, I have so many questions to ask you."

"All right, lead the way" Kim said, leaving the doorway and coming into the house.

"You can come too Ron & Rufus" Riley said.

"You know who we are?" Ron said "most people have no idea."

"Of course I know who you are" Riley said "you only help Kim save the world on a daily basis. Oh, and Wade too, of course."

"I like this girl" Ron said to Rufus as they entered the house.

"Uh-huh."

The two teens and naked mole rat followed Riley up the stairs to her room. A few moments later, Agent K entered the living room.

"Who was at the door dear?" she asked "it wasn't those kids selling chocolate again, was it? Because we talked about that."

"We eventually repaired the house after my sugar rush wore off" Dick replied "but no, it was that girl Riley liked, Kim Possible, plus some blonde kid and a bald hamster" Dick explained.

"Kim Possible? You mean that teenager that travels the world and fights villains?"

"And records pop songs, you forgot that" Dick added.

"And you're saying that girl is here, in our house, talking to Riley?"

"That's right."

"I see. Well, if you'll excuse me dear, there's something I need to do outside."

Agent K exited the house and went into the small grey structure that served as her private sanctuary. A few minutes later, loud banging noises could be heard all around the neighborhood.

* * *

In the next chapter, Riley & Kim talk, and discover a surprising fan in the Daring house. Meanwhile, K explains the reasons for her jealousy.


	3. Lose a daughter, gain a fan

"Do you hear some crashing noises?" Kim asked Riley, as they reached the girl's room.

"Probably my dad" Riley explained "he's always breaking something. Anyway Kim, have a seat," she added, pulling away the chair from her desk "I only have this one chair, so I can just stand if you want."

"It's okay, you don't need to treat me like I'm some kind of celebrity" Kim said "I'm just a normal girl like you."

"You're so modest" Riley replied, awestruck.

"Now, you mentioned some questions you had?"

"Right, questions, yes" Riley said "but first, let me just say how much I really admire you. I love how tough and smart you are; how you do well in school, but can kick butt as well. To me, you are the true example of a modern woman."

"That's very insightful for someone your age" Kim said "and very nice of you to say."

"Well I meant it" Riley said "when I grow up, I want to be just like you."

"You're not going to start copying my look, are you?"

"What? No, of course not" Riley said "only somebody with no life would copy a person's identity. Besides, I know what its' like to have people copying your look. No, I meant I want to stand for the same principles as you, while keeping my own style."

"Wow, I have to say, you're the most well-adjusted fan I've ever met" Kim said.

"Thanks" Riley replied "okay, question one, do you ever get worried when you go on missions?"

"Well, sure, I mean, there's always the potential for something to go wrong" Kim replied "but you have to learn to think positive, and just assure yourself it will be okay. And nothing's gone wrong so far."

* * *

Back in the living room, Todd came out of the kitchen, sipping a soda he got from the fridge.

"Hey, dad what's with all the crashing noises?" he asked.

"Your mother's outside doing something in her private base" Dick explained "and you know she says we're not allowed in there."

"Oh" he said, then peered out the window "hey somebody parked an ugly looking purple car outside our house."

"That probably belongs to Kim Possible and her friends" Dick explained "they're upstairs talking with your sister."

Todd quickly spit out his drink "wait, Kim Possible, the famous teen hero, is here in our house, right upstairs?"

"Teen hero, and pop singing sensation" Dick corrected him.

"Whatever" Todd said "um, I gotta go dad, I need to, um, go…polish my coin collection, see ya" he said as he zipped off upstairs.

"It's nice to see he has a hobby" replied the oblivious Dick "when I was his age, I used to collect baseball cards. Then one day, my mom threw them away to make more room in the attic for her stuffed cats. Every day I still wish I had those cards" he sniffled "why, cards, why?!"

* * *

"So anyway, I managed to escape Drakken's trap and still get back to the talent show in time to sing my song" Kim said "of course, Ron won because of all the acts he did to stall for time, but it was still a pretty good day."

"I'll say" Riley said "your life is so fascinating."

"I'm sure your life is great too."

"Oh it is" Riley replied "interesting things always seem to happen to me or my family. For example, one time…"

Before Riley could begin, the door to her room came open. There, standing amazed in the doorway, was Todd.

"Kim Possible!" he shouted, and ran into the room and latched himself on to her leg.

"Okay, this is new" Kim commented.

"Todd, what are you doing in here?!" Riley asked angrily.

"I wanted to meet Kim Possible."

"Why? You told me she was lame."

"I only said that to cover up the fact that I liked her" Todd explained "like what I said about your hat that you wore for the school paper. I really wanted it for myself."

"Well you can have it now" Riley said "I don't need it anymore."

"Sweet!" Todd said, detaching himself and looking through his sisters' closet for said hat.

"Why do you like Kim Possible, anyway?" Riley asked.

"Because she fights bizarre villains and saves the world" Todd replied, emerging with the brown fedora "at last, my precious is mine" he added, stroking the hat as one would a kitten.

"So? Mom does that."

"Yeah, but she hasn't been on the covers of magazines" Todd replied "Kim, let me ask you, have you ever battled any villains with like, robotic limbs?"

"Only Gemini" Kim replied "his hand was robotic."

"How about a guy with like, 4 heads, or that could shoot death rays out of his nose?"

"Get out of here!" Riley said, pushing her brother towards the door "Kim and I are trying to have a serious conversation and you're ruining it."

"Fine, I'll leave" Todd said "but you can't keep me out forever." With that, he stormed out and shut the door.

"Sorry about that" Riley apologized.

"No big, I've got two like him at home" Kim replied "but what did you mean when you said your mom saves the world?"

"Oh, my mom's a spy" Riley explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact you two are alike in many ways" Riley said "I think you'd really get along."

"I can't wait to meet her" Kim replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent K returned to the house, dusting off her hands.

"Everything okay out there?" Dick asked her "I heard lots of crashing."

"Yes, everything's a-ok" Agent K replied "I certainly wasn't outside smashing things in a jealous rage."

"That's good to know."

"No dear, I was smashing things in a jealous rage" Agent K explained.

"Then, why did you say you weren't?"

"It's called sarcasm" Agent K added "you'd think after the times you heard it from C.A.R. you'd be able to!..." she paused for a few minutes, before she resumed speaking. "I'm sorry dear, I shouldn't snap at you like that. It's just, well this whole Kim Possible thing has me upset."

"Is it because she didn't give you a signed album?"

"No, that has nothing to do with it" Agent K replied "it's more along the lines of…Dick, you think I'm a good mother, don't you?"

"Of course. You're the best mother in the history of mothering."

"You know I try to be, anyway" Agent K continued "and even though I don't really understand a lot of the things that Riley & Todd have problems with, I always try to help them as best I can."

"And you do" Dick added.

"Thank you dear" Agent K replied "but as you know, the ways of espionage are what I know best. And, well…one day I hoped to pass that knowledge onto Riley. And when we worked together to stop Dr. Scorpius, I thought she wanted the same thing."

She sighed "but now I find out she's been admiring this Kim Possible character, who basically does what I do, but is younger and more tech savvy. And if she learns espionage from her, well, then what can I possbly give her?"

"Don't say that K, you've got lots of skills outside of spying" Dick said "there's your…no wait, that doesn't work. Well about your…no, you can't do that well either. Ooh, or how about…no, that isn't good."

"I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but its' clearly obvious I've been replaced" Agent K replied "Riley has found someone else to teach her the skills she should be learning from me."

"I think you're making too much of this" Dick said "they're probably not doing anything spy related. You know how girls get when they talk. Why, I'm sure they're up there talking about boys and clothes and stuff right now."

* * *

"Okay, to do a successful roundhouse kick, you keep one leg on the ground, then kick out with the other, like so" Kim said, demonstrating to Riley.

"Like this?" Riley asked, trying the move, "aah!" she shouted, as she fell on her butt. "Man, I'm never going to get the hang of this" she whined "I think my legs are too skinny."

"Don't be discouraged, it took me a long time before I got the hang of it" Kim told her, helping her to her feet "but if you really want to do this, you just need to keep practicing."

"Thanks for agreeing to teach me some self-defense moves" Riley said.

"No big, but shouldn't your mom help you with this?"

"Yeah, my mom has her own ideas about self-defense" Riley replied.

* * *

**Several days earlier: **

"Hey mom" Riley said, approaching Agent K "what should I do to protect myself when I go out?"

"If you need protection dear, I can lend you one of my flamethrowers" Agent K replied.

"Um, that's okay" Riley said nervously "I think that might be a bit much."

"There's no such thing as too much protection" Agent K replied "in fact, I believe I have a spare one in my weapons storage unit. Let me just go get it for you."

"That's okay, really."

"Nonsense, it'll only take a few minutes."

* * *

"That is a little extreme" Kim commented back in the present.

"Tell me about it" Riley said "so I didn't bother to ask her for self-defense lessons. And now, I guess I don't have to."

"Okay, well now I'm going to teach you a basic back flip" Kim said "good for avoiding lasers and getting on the top of cheer pyramids."

* * *

Next time, Ron hangs out with Dick and meets the very sarcastic C.A.R.


	4. Goody, more CAR fun

Ron, meanwhile, had gotten bored with the training sessions and headed downstairs.

"What do you say we find out what these people have in their fridge buddy?" he asked Rufus.

"Uh-huh."

The blonde made his way to the Daring kitchen and began looking through the fridge for something edible.

"Hmm, wonder what's in this container" he said, opening a plastic container he pulled from the fridge, "looks like some kind of mystery meat." He took a sniff "ugh, I guess the mystery is who would be dumb enough to eat that."

"That'd be me" Dick's voice said from behind.

"Oh sorry, my bad" Ron said "me and Rufus here were just looking for some snackage."

"I hear ya bro" Dick said "so you're with that Kim Possible girl, right? What are you, her backup dancer or something?"

"Okay, first off, KP is not a singer, I don't know where you heard that" Ron corrected "and second, I'm her partner, and boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes! Why do people find that so hard to believe?!"

"It's cool homie, I know where you're coming from" Dick said "I mean, most people are surprised I'm married to K. I'm not exactly the most handsome man on the planet, after all."

"Yes, thank you" Ron said "finally, somebody that understands. I don't think we were properly introduced. The name's Ron Stoppable, and this is my buddy Rufus" he gestured to the mole rat in his pocket.

"Hello" Rufus chattered.

"Neat, a talking, bald hamster!"

"He's a naked mole rat, actually" Ron said "you'd be surprised how many people get that confused."

"I'm Dick Daring, world renowned stuntman" Dick said "I'm the only stuntman ever to attempt to jump 20 buses. I didn't make it all the way over and broke most of my bones, but it was still an accomplishment."

"Badical, I wish I had seen that"

"Come with me to the garage, and we'll rap some more" Dick said, leading Ron off.

* * *

"This is where I work on my stunt related vehicles" Dick said to Ron, as he showed him around "this is my crowning achievement, a rocket powered bathtub. Unfortunately, the laws of the city say I can't drive it, 'cause it's too dangerous."

"Dangerous to you, perhaps" said a sarcastic British voice "I'm not sure about the rest of the city."

"Who said that?" Ron asked.

"Oh, that was just C.A.R" Dick said, gesturing towards the part of the garage where the high-tech spy car resided "he's K's spy car. Yup, he and I are best buds."

"No we're not" C.A.R replied "I genuinely loathe you. And that's quite a feat since I don't posses any emotions."

"C.A.R and I love to joke with each other" Dick whispered to Ron "right back at you buddy" he said to C.A.R in a normal voice.

C.A.R sighed "so who's your friend, a young boy you decided to take under your wing? Word of advice for you kid, if you hang with Dick, you'll have broken bones and pain in your future."

"Coolio, a talking car!" Ron said "hey, you sound like that car on that show about the guy and his talking car."

"Please, that car isn't worthy to wipe my hubcaps" C.A.R replied.

"Hey could you say 'I have a bad feeling about this Michael'?" Ron asked.

"What am I, some kind of trained seal to perform for you people?" C.A.R asked "perhaps you'd like me to do a jig while I'm at it?"

"Actually, I've never seen a car dance before…"

"I was being sarcastic" C.A.R explained "did you not figure that out from my previous comments? Or is your mind as small as Dick's?"

"Okay, I'm beginning to see the downsides to having a talking car" Ron said "thank goodness the Sloth can't talk, who knows what it would have to say."

"Excuse me, the what?" C.A.R asked.

"The Sloth, it's the car of my girlfriend, world renowned hero Kim Possible" Ron explained.

"Oh yes, I think I've heard of her" C.A.R said "strictly an amateur, in my opinion."

"Amateur? Dude she's saved the world more times than I can count."

"Given your mental capacity, that doesn't seem all that impressive" C.A.R replied.

"You better quit mocking me car boy, or I'm gonna all smackmonkey on your chassis" Ron warned.

"Okay, first of all, 'smackmonkey' is not a word" C.A.R explained "and second, I have no idea what that means."

"It means you're going to get a taste of Mystic Monkey Power, fender face" Ron replied.

"Mystic Monkey Power? Oh that's rich!" C.A.R replied "tell me, what are you going to do, throw poo at me? Or perhaps you'll peel bananas and toss the peels at me. Or maybe, you'll hang from a tree and make annoying chattering noises."

C.A.R was cut out of his ramblings when Ron began to develop a blue glow. Even Dick seemed amazed by the aura surrounding the teen. Using the force of his powers, Ron sent forth a shockwave that sent the door of the Daring's garage flying off, crashing in the street nearby.

"Okay, I'll admit, **that** was impressive" C.A.R replied.

* * *

Back up in Riley's room, meanwhile, the girls finished their impromptu training session.

"That was good, you're definitely improving" Kim said.

"Thanks to you" Riley said "you making training fun and easy."

"I try" Kim replied "but most of it is you. I mean, your mom's a spy, so you must have picked up some of her skills."

"Um, not really."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked "I know I didn't get the intelligence of my parents, but I picked up some of their other traits. Although, I suppose athletics isn't really something you can inherit…"

"No, it's because she's not my real mom" Riley explained "me and Todd were orphans until we were adopted."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know" Kim replied solemnly.

"That's okay, it's not exactly a subject I bring up in polite conversation" Riley explained "'hi I'm Riley Daring; by the way, my parents are dead and I used to live in an orphanage before being adopted.' You can see how depressing that sounds."

"Still, that's ferociously sad."

"I don't mind it" Riley said "come on, let's get something to drink and then you can't meet my mom. I really think the two of you will hit it off."

Riley headed downstairs, seemingly not upset about the big revelation she had just made. Kim, however, was still shocked by the news.

_Wow, I can't imagine what it was like to grow up without parents _she thought _but Riley seems okay with it. Maybe I should just stay out of this, it is none of my business. But I feel like I need to help somehow. _

Kim then turned her attention to the Kimmunicator "Wade, I need you to check something for me."

* * *

In the next chapter, Kim learns more about Riley's early life, and finally meets Agent K, who has a shocking revelation of her own.


	5. Meeting face to face

Back downstairs, Dick ran into the living room excitedly.

"K, you won't believe it!" he shouted.

"Believe what dear?" Agent K, lowering herself down from the ceiling.

That kid, has monkey powers" Dick explained.

"Come again?"

"Kim's backup dancer guy, or partner or whatever" Dick explained "I took him into the garage, you know, to show him my cool stuff, and he was talking with C.A.R, and he got mad, and he turned blue and blew the garage door off!" Dick finished, panting heavily "it was awesome!"

"Are you sure this isn't like the time you thought you had 'raccoon powers' because a number of them were following you around, but it turned out they were only following you because your cologne smelled like garbage?" Agent K asked.

"This is nothing like that" Dick assured her "and that was fun, until they attacked me. Where's Todd? He'll want to see this."

As Dick ran off to find his son, Agent K took in this new info, just as Riley came down the stairs.

"Hey mom, I heard an explosion from the garage. Was dad souping up his bike again?"

"No, apparently that blonde haired friend of your idol has some kind of powers and blew off our garage door. Pure hogwash, really, I mean who ever heard of someone with extra ordinary powers."

"Oh dad must've been talking about the Mystic Monkey power" Riley commented "yeah, Ron has that."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh, he got them a few years ago, but didn't learn how to control them until a few months ago" Riley said "or at least, that's what people say on the Kim Possible message boards."

"Riley, I'm not sure I like you hanging out with someone who has a friend with bizarre powers" Agent K said "what if he, pardon the pun, goes ape and levels half the city?"

"Relax mom, Ron is cool" Riley said "once you meet Kim you'll see that."

"Yes and where is your new idol, anyway" Agent K asked, adding a tone of disgust to the word 'idol.'

"She said she had to go to the bathroom" Riley replied "I'm sure she won't be too much longer."

* * *

"What have you got Wade?" Kim asked, as she stood in the Daring family's bathroom.

"According to my research, Riley's parents were in a car crash a few years ago" Wade explained "and she and Todd were in an orphanage up until last year. But it gets better; there's no record of them ever being formally adopted. It's as if their parents just appeared from thin air."

"A coincidence?" Kim asked.

"Not entirely" Wade said "I did some more digging and found something very interesting. Remember FleemCo, that company that asked you to visit Riley? Apparently, it has a little something called 'the Replacements program' which allows kids to replace adults in their lives with better ones."

"No way."

"Way" Wade replied "and Riley's adopted parents; members of said program."

"Okay, this just got a whole lot more interesting" Kim replied "you think this replacement thing can be used for evil?"

"I'm not finding any records of that" Wade said "but it's possible."

"Ron may have been on to something" Kim replied "I'm going to meet with Riley's mom. Maybe I can learn more about this replacements thing."

"Good luck"

* * *

"Mom, did you hear? Dad says the garage door got blown off by the skinny guy" Todd said excitedly, after running into the living room with Dick.

"Yes, your father did mention something like that" Agent K replied, uninterested.

"This is neat, think of all the cool things we can do with his powers!" Todd said "I can so totally get Buzz, and anyone else who messes with me."

"Todd, you shouldn't take advantage of Ron and make him do bad things" Riley said "did you learn nothing from the incident with RoboFleem?"

"Don't judge me" Todd replied.

Before Riley could chastise her brother any further, Kim finally came down the stairs.

"Sorry I took so long" she said "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Kim, your boyfriend rocks!" Todd shouted "why didn't you tell me he had cool powers?"

"Well, it's not something I like to bring up in causal conversation" Kim explained "besides, I'm just getting used to it myself."

At that moment, Ron & Rufus wandered in.

"I apologize for the whole garage door deal" Ron said "your car was copping a 'tude with me and I exploded."

"That's okay, I can't count the number of times I've damaged the garage" Dick replied.

"You're my new hero!" Todd said, glomping unto Ron's leg "come on, I want you to meet my classmate Buzz. I have big plans for him, oh yes, big plans" he added, laughing evilly.

"O-kay" Ron replied nervously "KP, this kid is making me a little nervous."

"Darling, why don't you take Miss Possible's boyfriend and Todd out for ice cream?" Agent K suggested "I'd like some alone time with Riley and her new idol."

"Oh boy, ice cream!" Dick shouted, as he ran off like a happy schoolkid.

"Dad, wait up!" Todd yelled, running after him. Ron didn't move, but instead looked at Kim, as if waiting for her approval.

"Oh go ahead, just don't be gone too long."

"Thanks KP, love ya!" Ron shouted, as he and Rufus scampered off.

Once the boys had left, Agent K turned her attention to Kim. "So, you're the famous Kim Possible?"

"That's right."

"And you save the world repeatedly, I understand."

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I have ruined quite a number of evil schemes."

"Wow, you're so humble!" Riley said, amazed.

"Well then, let me ask you this" Agent K continued "have you ever faced down a band of ninja assassins in the rainforest while trying to deliver a CD vital to national security?"

"Well, no, assassins aren't really my sitch…"

"I see" Agent K replied, smiling a little "so, can I also assume that you've never stopped a plot to melt the polar ice caps and sell them as ice cubes?"

"No, but that's incredibly stupid" Kim replied "it sounds like something Drakken would come up with."

"I'm sorry, Drakken?"

"Kim's arch-enemy" Riley explained "mad scientist, has blue skin, wants to rule the world, kind of a moron."

"Well, my enemies all have normal skin and are not morons" Agent K explained "except for the No Brainer, that is."

"What's with the third degree?" Kim asked, suspicious.

"Just making sure you're on the level" Agent K replied "after all, I have to check all my daughter's heroes, to make sure they're having a good influence on her."

"I assure you, I would never do anything to hurt Riley."

"Yeah, she even taught me some cool moves" Riley said "check out this kick." The girl attempted a kick, but promptly fell flat on her butt "ow! I'm never going to get the hang of this!"

"If you want dear, I can teach you a few of my moves" Agent K said "having trained for longer than Miss Possible here, I can teach you the correct way to do them."

"I'm beginning to get the impression that you don't like me" Kim said, slightly miffed.

"Don't be silly" Agent K replied "just because you waltz into my house and steal my daughter away with your catchphrases and your website, you think that I don't like you?"

"Look, I don't know what you think , but I'm not trying to steal Riley from you, okay?"

"Oh, of course not" Agent K replied "the fact that Riley would rather learn about the world of espionage from you rather than her own mother is simply a coincidence."

"Is that what this is about?" Riley asked "mom, no one can ever replace you, figuratively, I mean, Kim is cool, but she's not you; you raised me and teach me things about the world in your own 'unique' way and I'm so grateful. And, truth is, one of the reasons I admire Kim so much is that she reminds me a lot of you."

"It's every mothers dream to hear that the person her daughter admires most resembles her in someway" Agent K said, as she pulled Riley in for a hug. After letting go, she addressed Kim "and I wish to apologize to you for my behavior."

"No big" Kim replied "you were worried about losing your daughter, I can understand. Anyway, I'm just glad you and Riley didn't have a huge argument so that she'd lose another mom."

"'Lose another mom?'" Agent K, before turning to look at her daughter "Riley, what have you been telling her?"

"She pried it out of me" Riley said.

"It's cool, I know all about the adopted sitch" Kim explained "and I learned about FleemCo and how it had a hand in things."

"And just how did you learn all this?"

"Wade, he's my genius friend" Kim explained "there's pretty much no information he can't obtain."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that" Agent K replied "how do I know your friend won't use his talents for evil?"

"I could ask the same about the 'Replacements program'" Kim countered.

"Touche Miss Possible."

* * *

"So there I was, surrounded by Dr. Scorpius's ninjas" Agent K told Kim "and it looked like he would finally obtain the rare radioactive isotope. But using my training, I fought off the ninjas, destroyed Scorpius's base, and returned the isotope back to England."

"Wow, that was some adventure" Kim said "Riley was right, we're not so different."

"Yes, it seems we aren't" Agent K replied "and I am sorry I said you don't fight real villains; to be fair, some of my foes are quite bizarre. Like Tiny Evil, for example."

"At least you've never fought a guy with monkey hands and feet" Kim added.

"You've got me there" Agent K said "although I did fight a man who was half-chicken. You could say he 'laid an egg.'" K noticed that Kim wasn't laughing at her joke "sorry about that. Anywhere, there was also Dementor, he was a real piece of work."

"Hang on, Dementor? Professor Dementor?" Kim asked "short guy, German, yells a lot?"

"That's right, do you know him?" Agent K asked.

"Yeah, I've fought him several times."

"I had heard that he was back in action. I was going to go after him, but I was informed someone else had been stopping him. I initially assumed it was another agent, but now…"

"Mom, you never mentioned you fought one of Kim's enemies" Riley said.

"To be fair dear, I didn't know until just now" Agent K replied "yes, I remember that battle well. It was when I was just starting out as a spy. And he didn't go by 'professor' when I knew him..."

* * *

Several years earlier….

Despite the heavy fortifications on the lab in Britain, its' security was breached by a villain with a purpose.

"At last!" screamed the young Dementor, flanked by several of his henchmen. The villain wore metal armor under his trademark outfit, as well as a metal mask in place of his helmet.

"Vith the electro magnet at mein disposal, I can bring ze world to its' knees!"

"The only person being brought to their knees today, will be you, Dr. Dementor!" said a female voice, as a young Agent K flipped out from behind some machinery.

"Ahh, ze famous Agent K" Dementor said "how did you know I would be here?"

"It wasn't that hard" Agent K replied "a villain of your caliber couldn't resist something as powerful as the electro magnet. Besides, you mentioned it in the latest issue of Modern Villain magazine."

The agent produced a copy of the magazine from her suit. On the cover was picture of Dementor with the caption "Dr. Dementor; genius, or wacko?"

"I am still not happy vith ze face I am making on ze cover" Dementor replied "get her!"

A number of his henchmen, who were less muscular then his current ones, charged Agent K. The spy flipped up and came down with both legs on one of them, knocking him out. She then traded blows with another, before taking him down with a sweep kick.

Three more of them rushed her from all sides, ad she was buried under their bodies. But, using her skills, she slipped free.

"You'll have to do better than that gentlemen" she said.

The goons rushed her again, but this time she produced a smoke bomb and threw it at them. While they coughed, K quickly took them out with her skills.

"Now to deal with you Dementor" she said, searching the lab for the diminutive villain.

"Guess again!" came Dementor's voice, and K ducked as a blast of energy zoomed right over her head.

"Mein armor should prove to be more zan a match for you" Dementro said, firing blast after blast from his gloves.

Hiding behind several crates, Agent K mulled her options.

_I'm not sure I can handle him with that armor of his _she thought, scanning the lab _but I don't think I'll have to. _

She flipped out of her hiding spot, just as it was blasted by Dementor, and activated her grapple, swinging towards what she hoped would help her.

"You are only delaying ze inevitable Agent K" Dementor said, trying to blast her "mein armor is designed to withstand ze shell of ze strongest tank, und is immune to bullets, flamethrowers, und laser fire."

"That may be" Agent K said, landing atop the electro magnet "but can it withstand the forces of nature?"

Quickly, she aimed her grapple at the controls for the magnet and pulled the activation lever.

"I cannot believe I did not see zis coming" Dementor commented.

The magnet activated, and with it's incredible range, Dementor was soon stuck to it.

"How ironic, the one thing you planned to steal has brought about your downfall" Agent K said.

"You think you have won, but I vill get you for zis" Dementor raged, as he wiggled against the magnet "I vill not forget how you humiliated me!"

"Yes well, when you get out of jail, we'll talk about it" Agent K said "until then, cheerio" she added, swinging away on her grappling line.

"Zis is so embarrassing" Dementor said "but at least it cannot get any worse."

Just then, a mysterious guy entered the lab.

"Dr. Dementor?"

"Ja, vhat do you vant?"

"I represent Marvel comics" the guy said "they feel you are too similar to their 'Dr. Doom' character. Unless you change your appearance, they will pursue legal action."

"Gah! Vhy is zis happening to me?"

* * *

"And that's pretty much it" Agent K concluded "I battled Dementor a few times after that, once when he tried to steal an experimental British sub. By then, he was calling himself Professor Dementor."

"How did you know about that comics thing? You weren't there when it happened." Riley asked.

"Please Riley, I'm a spy, I can find out whatever I want" Agent K replied "after a few defeats, I never heard from Dementor again. Then, I heard he had resurfaced, but before I could do anything, someone else had stopped his plans, so I quit worrying."

"And you never thought that he might seek revenge?" Kim asked.

"No, our battles were so long ago, I doubt he even remembers" Agent K replied.

Suddenly, two of Dementor's muscular henchmen crashed in through the window. The door to the house was smashed open, and several more henchmen piled in. And following behind them was their diminutive leader.

"Agent K, it has been a long time, but I finally tracked you down" Dementor said "und now, I shall have my revenge!"

"Something tells me he remembered" Kim commented.

* * *

In the next chapter, Kim & K work together to battle Dementor and his goons. Plus, the evil doc outlines the details of his revenge.


	6. Dementor springs his trap

Acting quickly, Kim somersaulted over the couch, knocking down one of the massive henchmen. Two others quickly ran for her, but she jumped up and they crashed into each other.

"Kim Possible? Is zere nowhere I can go to be rid of you?" Dementor asked.

"Only prison" Kim replied "but don't worry, you'll be going there soon enough."

Meanwhile, Agent K had joined the fray and was fighting one of Dementor's henchmen. After blocking his blows, she flipped the man over her shoulder.

"Sweet move" Kim commented, as she slipped between the legs of another henchman.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself" Agent K added, before dealing a kick to another villain.

Kim dealt a kick to the back of the henchman she had gotten behind, sending him sprawling unto the couch. Agent K, meanwhile, fought another goon by the fireplace, avoiding his blows, but causing him to nearly hit the family's portrait.

"Do you have any idea how important that is?" she asked, before she performed a somersault, grabbed his shoulders in mid-air, then came down, dragging him with her.

"Okay, I so need to learn to do that" Kim said.

"I can teach you if you like" Agent K replied.

"That would be spankin'" Kim said, surveying around "well I guess that takes care of the goon squad, but where's short dark and ugly?"

"Over here" Dementor called.

Both turned to the entrance of the house, where Dementor & Myron were standing. The evil villain had a laser gun in one hand, and was pointing it to the head of a certain someone.

"Riley!" Agent K exclaimed "why didn't you run away?"

"I was awestruck by watching you and Kim fight side by side" Riley explained.

I vould suggest zat both of you frauliens surrender, or ze girl gets another hole in her head" Dementor said "one she vill certainly not survive."

Kim began to slowly move forward, but Dementor only pressed the laser closer to Riley's head "maybe you can make it before I shoot, und maybe you can't" he said "do you really vant to take zat chance?"

Kim sighed and put up her hands, with Agent K doing the same.

"Zat's vhat I thought" Dementor said "und now, my henchmen vill make you quite uncomfortable."

Several of Dementor's henchmen then recovered and grabbed the two girls.

"Now, before I vas so rudely interrupted by your annoying spy antics, zere vas the matter of my revenge."

* * *

A few minutes later, Kim & K sat on the floor of the Daring living room, tied hand and foot and wrapped together with several loops of rope.

"Und don't think you can use any of your little spy tricks to escape" Dementor told them "zat rope is specially designed by HenchCo to be 6 times stronger zan ze normal kind."

"Terrific" Kim replied, as she struggled against her bonds.

"I vill admit, I vas surprised to see you here Kim Possible" Dementor continued "but vhat luck zat I vill now be able to eliminate my two greatest enemies in one stroke!"

"Luck isn't the word I'd use" Kim replied.

"So what's your game Dementor? You going to talk us to death?" Agent K asked.

"Always vith ze quips from you spies" Dementor said "you see, initially I vas just going to kill you. But after learning about vhat you had been up to in ze last several years, I came up vith a much more diabolical plan."

"Which I'm sure you're now going to tell us in exructiaing detail" Kim added.

"You know me vell, Possible" Dementor said "but ze bulk of my plan involves zis!" he added, as Myron handed him something.

"A trophy?" Agent K asked.

Dementor looked at the object in his hands "oh, I am sorry, zat is my 'frequent shopper award' from HenchCo. No, I vas actually talking about zis!" he added, after Myron handed him what looked like a helmet.

"It's not another Attitudenator is it, because that's so been done" Kim replied.

"Don't you think I know zat?" Dementor asked "no, zis is the HenchCo Brain Scrambler. Simply put it on and you can bend a person's mind to your vill!"

"Neither of us will ever work for you, helmet or not!" Agent K said.

"I vasn't planning on using it on you" Dementor said "I have a different idea. I'm still going to kill you, but not until after you watch your daughter become my new apprentice."

"You leave Riley alone, or I swear to you, I'll…"

"You are in no position to do anything" Dementor said "bring ze girl here."

"No, let go of me you creeps!" Riley shouted, as she struggled in the grip of two of Dementor's thugs. They brought her over to Dementor, and he placed the Brain Scrambler on her head.

"I'll never help you, never!" Riley said defiantly.

"We shall see about zat" Dementor said, and activated the dials on the helmet, turning it up to the maximum. As Kim and K watched on helplessly, the helmet began to course energy into the young teen. After about a minute, the helmet stopped and Riley slumped down her head.

"Now, ve vait" Dementor said. After a another minute or so, Riley opened her eyes "tell me girl, who are you?"

"I am Riley Dementor" the girl replied in a German accent, "und you are mein father."

"Ha, you see?" Dementor said, looking at Agent K "now ze thing zat is most precious to you is under my control!"

"You'd better restore her right now, or when I get loose they'll be picking pieces of you off the wall of whatever slum you're hiding out in!" Agent K shouted.

"This is a new low, even for you Dementor" Kim added.

"Thank you, I have been trying to outdo myself" Dementor replied "but I am afraid zat vas only part one of my revenge. I have a little parting gift for ze both of you."

He snapped his fingers and one of his henchmen put something covered with a sheet on the table. The goon removed the sheet to reveal a bomb.

"Zis device has been set for four minutes" Dementor said "I am not making ze mistake of giving you enough time to get away. Now I vill have the pleasure of knowing zat Agent K died knowing zat her daughter vill grow up to be a master criminal like myself. Oh, I may cry, I am so happy."

"You won't be happy when I get my hands on you" Agent K said, thrashing against her bonds "there won't be enough of you left to do an autopsy on!"

"Ze time for talk is over, I'm afraid" Dementor said "boys, if you vould."

Before either lady could react, Dementor's goons placed a strip of duct tape over their mouths, then tied a handkerchief over that to further muffle their cries.

"Auf weidersen Agent K" Dementor said "do not worry, I vill see to it zat young Riley is raised vell, in my way of life"

After giving his captives a mocking wave, Dementor left the house with Myron and the brain washed Riley in tow. One of his goons then activated the bomb, before leaving the house as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dick and the guys were on their way home, completely unaware of the dangers that awaited.

"Man that was good ice cream" Dick commented "now I'm looking forward to going home, where I'm sure nothing exciting is happening."

"What an oddly specific thing to say" C.A.R said.

"Dad, can we swing by Buzz's house on the way home?" Todd asked.

"I already told you, I'm not doing anything to the guy" Ron told him.

"Come on, just scare him a little, until he decides to leave me alone forever" Todd pleaded.

"Look, I know where you're coming from" Ron explained "I was the target of bullies for a long time. But I also know you can't exact revenge on them. I forget why, but you can't."

"Fine" Todd said "what good are cool powers if you can't use them to punish your enemies?"

As C.A.R approached the intersection, Todd noticed his geeky pal Shelton Klotsbury.

"Hey Shelton, I'd like you to meet Ron Stoppable" Todd said "Ron here is..."

"He's the sidekick to teen hero Kim Possible" Shelton added.

"You know Kim Possible?"

"Oh yes, I'm a big fan of Kim, with the missions, and the gadgets, and the bare midriff that entices me."

"O-kay" Todd replied "hey, if you stop by my house, I could probably get you an autographed photo or something."

"Oh boy! Let me just go put on cologne, I don't wish to offend Miss Possible with my natural body odor."

"That kid seems…" Ron began.

"Crazy? You have no idea" Todd said "but he's a pretty good friend."

Ron nodded, then turned his attention to the dashboard.

"Sweet button, I wonder what it does" he said.

"Wait, don't press that!" Dick shouted, but it was too late. Instantly, the ejector seat launched and sent the stuntman flying through the air.

"Sorry, my bad" Ron replied sheepishly.

"No big deal" C.A.R replied "I do that to him almost once a week."

* * *

After Dementor and his flunkies left, both ladies struggled for all they were worth to free themselves and stop the bomb.

_Okay Kim, this is no problem _she thought to herself _you've been in tighter sitches than this, you can get out of this easy. Man, these ropes are super tight, it's like they're made of steel or something! But you can't give up, you have to escape, for Riley's sake if not your own! _

Both continued their struggles, but barely gained any slack from their bonds. Sweat poured down Kim's face as she watched the timer tick down, the seconds bringing her closer to her doom.

_No problem, I work better under pressure _she thought.

_Dementor hasn't won this one, not by a long shot _Agent K thought _I have to get free, and I will. What a day for me to forget to wear my laser watch! _

As the time ticked down, both ladies were still trying to figure out how they would escape. Then, the answer came from above.

"Look out below!"

A few minutes later, the form of Dick Daring slammed through the roof of the house, landing mere inches from where the two sat.

"Uhhhhhhh" he groaned.

Both ladies made muffled cries to get his attention. Then they heard someone opening the door.

"You don't have to apologize, my dad's used to this sort of thing" Todd said, as he, Ron & Rufus came in through the door.

"I know, but I feel bad" Ron countered "I just hope your dad is… Kim!"

"You hope my dad is a girl?" Todd asked.

Ron ignored him as he and Rufus made their way over to the tied up Kim and K. "Kim you okay, who did this to you?" Ron asked, as he pulled down the gag. Seeing the tape underneath, he grabbed one of the corners "hang on, cause this might hurt."

"Ow!" Kim exclaimed after the tape was removed.

"Kim, what happened? We leave for ice cream and come back and you're all tied up."

"I'd love to chat Ron, but there's the little matter of the bomb over there" Kim gestured using her head towards the still ticking time bomb.

"Not to worry KP, I'm on it" Ron said. He rushed over to the bomb and began examining it. "Let's see, is this a red wire, or a blue wire deal?"

"I dunno" Rufus said, shrugging.

"Well, just pull a wire and hope it's the right one" Ron suggested.

Rufus complied and bit through one of the wires, which caused the clock to begin counting down faster.

"Not the right one!"

Rufus then bit through the other wire, which thankfully stopped the countdown.

"Has the room stopped spinning yet?" Dick asked, as he slowly got to his feet. Then he noticed the tied up girls and the bomb "Um, did I miss something important?"

* * *

After a few minutes, the ladies were freed and explained everything.

"Thanks for rescuing me Ron" Kim said.

"Ah, it was nothing" Ron said "you probably would've gotten free on your own eventually."

"I'm not sure about that, those ropes were ferociously tight" Kim replied "it's a good thing I can always count on you. You're my knight in baggy cargo pants" she added, and leaned in for a kiss.

"Can you two make out later? My sister's been kidnapped!" Todd shouted.

"Right, of course" Kim said, "rescuing her is our first priority."

"But Dementor could be half way to his lair by now" Agent K said "it could take us hours to get there."

"Maybe, but I have a hunch" Kim replied, before activating the Kimmunicator "Wade, can you get a fix on Dementor?"

"No problem" Wade replied. He typed on his computer for a few seconds until something came up. "Hmm, according to my research, he's in your area, someplace called the 'Bratwurst Palace.'"

"That's amazing, how did he find Dementor so fast?" Agent K asked.

"It's what he does" Kim replied "thanks Wade, you continue to rock."

"Hurry, we'll take C.A.R" Agent K said.

"I call shotgun!" Dick shouted.

"Are you sure you really want to go dear? There will be fighting involved, and that's not really your strong suit."

"Hey, nobody captures and brainwashes the daughter of Dick Daring and gets away with it" Dick said "the same also applies to any other member of my family, and my goldfish."

"Dad you don't…never mind" Todd said.

* * *

Next time, our heroes face off against Dementor and his gang and the newly brainwashed Riley. Will they be able to free her from Dementor's evil control?


	7. Kim vs Riley, the Final Chapter

In the downtown area of Pleasant Hills stood the old Bratwurst Palace restaurant. Once a thriving eatery, the castle-shaped building now stood abandoned, a victim of economic times. However, one person still had interest in the old place, and inside the restaurant, Dementor was as giddy as a Bavarian schoolgirl.

"Vhat a day zis has been Myron" he said, as he walked around, avoiding the various empty tables that littered the place "I eliminate two of mein greatest enemies, und gained a new member for my evil little family."

"Things sure are working out for you BIL" Myron replied.

"I thought ve had a talk about ze BIL thing!" Dementor said "now, go warm up our escape vehicle. If I have to spend another minute in zis accursed town I vill go ze cuckoo."

After his brother in-law left, Dementor clasped his hands in delight "lady luck has smiled upon me today. Mein two greatest enemies are gone und now I have a young lady to mold in mein likeness. Zis day is too perfect."

"Then allow us to rain on your little parade" came a familiar voice.

"It can't be!" Dementor shouted "zere is no way you could've escaped my trap!"

"I'm more resourceful than you think" Agent K replied, before kicking down the door to the restaurant, Kim, Ron, and the others behind her.

"I don't know about you guys, but I could go for some bratwurst while we're here" Dick said.

"Dad, the place is deserted, there's no food left" Todd explained.

"Ahh man, I knew I should've eaten before we came."

"It's over Dementor, make this easy on yourself and surrender" Kim ordered.

"How about I take a second option?" Dementor asked.

Suddenly, Dementor's henchmen emerged from behind the counter, or the door leading to the kitchen, armed with a variety of weapons "as you can see, I still have mein henchmen, and zey are, as ze kids would say, packing ze heat. Destroy zem!"

"He never learns, does he?" Agent K asked Kim.

"For a mad genius, surprisingly no" Kim replied "time for another henchman smackdown."

The redhead flipped in the air and took out one of the goons, just as another fired the HenchCo brand laser at her. Kim somersaulted to avoid the blasts, then ducked behind a table and used it as a shield.

"Got yer back KP" Ron said, as he rushed the henchman from behind and knocked him down. Before the goon could recover, Ron kicked away his laser.

"Not so tough without your fancy laser gun thingy, are you?" he asked, before the guy got to his feet, displaying his full, imposing muscular frame "you know, in the past, I'd be totally afraid right now, but due to recent circumstances…well, let me show you."

The henchman launched a punch, with Ron grabbing his fist in mid swing. He then swung the muscular goon around as if he weighed nothing and tossed him into another pack of tables.

"I will admit, that was impressive" Agent K replied, as she dodged attacks from another of Dementor's goons, before taking him down with a kick to the face.

"Okay seriously, vhen my foes get upgrades, people need to inform me!" Dementor shouted "otherwise, how am I supposed to defeat zem?"

"Easy, you don't" Kim said, jumping out from behind the downed table. Another goon attempted to attack her with energy firing gauntlets, but Kim ducked, and slid through his legs.

The henchman turned around and began blasting Kim, who ran around the place dodging his blasts, some of which came dangerously close to her.

"Okay, their weapons are ferociously dangerous" Kim said.

"That doesn't mean they can't be beaten, however" Agent K replied. Kim saw the blonde secret agent fire her grapple at the ceiling and swing towards the henchman. He barely had time to turn around before both her feet crashed into his head, sending him into another table and knocking him out.

"Thanks for the save."

"No problem. We heroes have to stick together" Agent K replied.

"Watch out!" Kim shouted, as one of the henchmen came up behind K, but the spy easily flipped him over her shoulder.

"The old 'sneak up behind someone' trick, I really thought these goons would be smarter than that" she commented.

While Kim watched on to make sure Agent K was okay, she failed to see the goon sneaking up behind her, until he had her in a crushing grip.

"Use your muscular enhancer und squeeze her into nothing!" Dementor ordered.

"Not gonna happen dude" Ron said, launching a football tackle at the guy, sending him to a mass of tables and freeing Kim.

"Thanks again Ron."

"No problem, just a little something I picked up from my days as a running back."

"I thought the purpose of a running back was to, you know, run."

"Yeah, but there's tackling involved. Sometimes."

Agent K meanwhile, flipped the last henchman over the serving counter. "Coming up, one serving of goon, hold the sauerkraut" she quipped.

Seeing that all of the goons were gone, Kim confronted Dementor.

"It's over Dementor" she said "looks like you should have taken that surrender option."

"Not quite fraulien Possible" Dementor said "you are forgetting mein ace in ze hole. She should be quite familiar to all of you."

He stepped aside to reveal the brainwashed Riley, dressed in the uniform of his henchmen, and wielding a large bazooka.

"Okay, this could be bad."

"RUN!" Agent K said, with the heroes abandoning the restaurant before the bazooka fired.

They dived out just in time, as the rocket obliterated the roof and most of the walls of the restaurant.

"Good thing I did not put a deposit down on zis evil lair" Dementor commented "now zen, prove your loyalty to me and destroy zem, won't you?"

"Yes father" Riley replied, running out of the ruined restaurant and into the parking lot, where the heroes were recovering.

"Okay, so what's the game plan?" Kim asked.

"We disable that helmet" Agent K explained "that should restore Riley to normal."

"Okay, but how do we do it without hurting her?" Kim asked "or making sure she doesn't hurt us?"

"If you like, I have something that might work" C.A.R suggested.

"It wouldn't happen to be missiles, I hope?" Agent K asked, a hint of suspicion in her voice.

"Why do I even have the missiles if you won't let me use them? Okay fine, a laser then."

"I've got this" Kim said, "cover me."

Kim ran towards Riley, who aimed the bazooka at her. Kim ducked under the oncoming rocket, then leapt up and kicked the weapon from her hands.

"Okay, now we'll do this my way" she replied, launching a kick, which Riley caught, much to Kim's surprise.

"Okay, when did you get good?"

Riley ignored her and flipped her leg, but Kim managed to land on her feet. She then launched several punches at Riley, who managed to block all of them.

"Seriously, when were you this good?" Kim asked.

"Oh yes, perhaps I forgot to mention" Dementor chimed in "but I equipped her vith ze Dexterity Augmenter, a delightful device zat improves ze quickness und skills of anyone wearing it. It's mostly used for training rookie henchmen. Also, under ze influence of ze brain helmet, she believes anything I tell her, including zat she is good at ze martial arts."

"Oh come on, that's hardly fair" Kim responded, dodging another attack from Riley.

"I am a villain, I don't play fair."

"Come on Riley, fight Dementor's control over you" Kim said "I know the real you is still in there somewhere."

Riley didn't respond and delivered a kick to Kim's gut, knocking the teen hero for a loop. Then she produced a grenade from her uniform and tossed it at Kim, who quickly rolled away before it exploded.

"Giving a teenager grenades? You've sunk to a new low Dementor" Kim said, before avoiding two more of the projectiles from Riley.

Meanwhile, Ron & Rufus were watching from the sidelines, when the blonde-haired boy got an idea.

"Rufus buddy, while Kim keeps her busy, you disable the helmet thingy."

"Okay" Rufus said and scampered off to do his task. Back at the fight, Riley had run out of grenades, and was back to fighting Kim one on one. The teen hero was successfully avoiding her blows, but was still getting nowhere.

"Look Riley, I really don't want to hurt you."

"Me neither. I want to destroy you!"

Riley then delivered a roundhouse to Kim's face, knocking the teen for a loop. As Kim struggled to regain her senses, she saw what she thought was Rufus headed towards Riley.

"Say auf wiedersehen, Possible!" Riley shouted angrily.

"Now you're talking German? Okay, this is way too much."

Thinking quickly, Kim got to her feet and grabbed Riley, holding the girl's arms at her sides.

"Unhand me, you redheaded scum!"

"I'm going to chalk that up to the brainwashing" Kim said "hurry Rufus."

Rufus scampered up Riley's shoulder to her head, and began to look at the dials on the helmet.

"Oh no you don't, little rodent!" Dementor said, coming out of nowhere and grabbing Rufus. Kim was distracted by this, with Riley stomping on the teen hero's foot, causing her to lose her grip. Riley then flipped her over, and retrieved her fallen bazooka.

"Finish her off!" Dementor ordered.

Kim quickly rolled away before Riley could fire, but the brainwashed girl had her weapon aimed at the collected group of heroes.

"So long, losers" she cackled evilly, as her finger slowly squeezed the trigger.

"Wait!" Agent K shouted, putting herself in front of the others. "You want to shoot, Riley, you go ahead and do it. But I know you don't have it in you. I know you won't fire that weapon at me, because I'm your mother. And maybe I'm not your biological one, but I love you as much as any woman can love a child. No brainwashing can change that"

"Zat vas a very nice speech, but I do have a world to conquer" Dementor replied "finish zem off, now!"

Riley continued to squeeze the trigger, but her finger hesitated, and she dropped the bazooka, then grabbed her head, as if experiencing a migraine.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I'd say we're getting the old Riley back" Kim explained.

The girl continued to clutch her head, until, after a few minutes, she stopped, and her demeanor changed.

"Ugh, what happened?" she asked, before noticing everyone "um, where am I, and what are you all doing here?" Then she looked down "and why I am wearing these ugly clothes?"

"Yup, she's back" Kim said happily.

"Okay, vhat exactly just happened here?!" Dementor asked angrily.

* * *

HenchCo HQ, several months earlier…

Jack Hench was sitting at his desk, listening to a proposal for a new product.

"Basically, it's a helmet that has the power to brainwash anyone that wears it" a scientist explained "but it does have one flaw."

"And that is?"

"If the brainwashed subject is confronted by intense love, say that of a mother for a child, it will cause the helmet to malfunction and the subject to regain their free will."

"I see, and can this be fixed?" Jack asked.

"Possibly, but it would take at least several million more dollars" the scientist explained.

"Okay you know what, just ship them out as is" Jack said "and we just won't mention this little flaw. Besides, what are the odds of that happening?"

* * *

"Riley, I'm so glad you're back" Agent K, said, running forward and hugging her.

"I'm glad to be back" Riley said "and I love you too."

"Okay, time for me to fly ze proverbial coop" Dementor said, hoping to sneak away.

"Not a chance" C.A.R said, and released a gun from his hood, which launched a net that ensnared the German villain.

"Vhy can I never win? Vhy?!"

"Probably because you're the bad guy" Ron explained.

"Hey everybody, look what I did" Dick said, holding a struggling Myron in one hand and a brat in the other "I caught this guy while you were doing your fighting thing."

"Dad, you went back into the burned out restaurant to look for more food, then saw him and asked him if he had any relish" Todd explained "and I pointed out to you that he was one of the bad guys."

"Let me tell the story my way son" Dick replied.

"Where'd you get the sausage dude?" Ron wondered.

"Oh, there was still a whole bunch of them back in the burned out freezer" Dick explained, before taking another bite "mmm, still good."

"Well, we've all had a very exciting day" Agent K replied "but I think it's time for us to go home."

"You know, there was something at the house I was supposed to do, but now I can't remember what it is" Todd said "oh well, I'm sure it wasn't that important."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the still damaged Daring home, a visitor had arrived.

"Hello Todd" Shelton called as he stepped through the open doorway "is anyone here? I came for my Kim Possible autograph."

The nerdy kid scanned the house but saw hide nor hair of the family.

"Hmm, maybe they stepped out for a moment" he said "oh well, I'll just wait here."

As he made himself comfortable on the couch, he noticed something on the table.

"What's this?" he asked, picking up the now harmless bomb "looks like some kind of high-tech alarm clock. Oh, but its' wires have been cut. I know, I'll take it home and repair it, as a way to thank Todd for my autograph. Hopefully he'll be back soon."

With that, Sheldon left the house, unaware he was carrying a disabled explosive device.

* * *

Okay, next up is the finale, with the standard "characters wish each other goodbye" thing. I really need to start writing different endings. Oh, and will Sheldon get hurt by the bomb? Read to find out.


	8. Fond Farewell

After watching Dementor and his goons get taken away by the police, our heroes returned to the Daring house so Kim could say her goodbyes.

"It was nice meeting you" Kim told Riley "and this whole sitch was really fun, minus the whole Dementor revenge thing."

"No argument here" Riley said "maybe we can hang out some other time, preferably when a crazy super villain isn't out for revenge."

"I'd like that. And who knows, our paths may cross again some day. If you want, I can still teach you those moves."

"That's okay. I think from now on, the only person I want to learn martial arts from is my mom" Riley replied, looking over at Agent K.

"Thank you for all your help Miss Possible" Agent K said "words cannot express my gratitude to you."

"It was no big, really" Kim replied "all in a day's work for me."

"Well, I apologize for my early demeanor towards you. I would be honored to fight alongside you any day."

"Thanks, I guess."

Meanwhile, Todd was saying farewell to Ron & Rufus.

"It's been fun man" Todd said.

"Yeah, this was definitely one of the more interesting trips we've been on, eh buddy?' he asked Rufus.

"Oh yeah, strange."

"I'm gonna miss you too little guy" Todd said "It would've been fun to put you in Riley's underwear drawer and see her reaction when she saw you."

"Um, Todd, I'm right here, I can hear every word you just said" Riley replied.

"Oh, right" Todd said, and leaned in towards Rufus "we'll talk later" he whispered.

"One thing still bothers me" Kim said "what happened to Dementor's bomb?"

"That's right, I'm sure we left it right on the table" Agent K remarked.

"And where the heck is Sheldon?" Todd asked "he's gonna miss out if he doesn't get here soon."

* * *

Back at the Klotsbury house, Sheldon was nearing completion on finishing what he thought was an alarm clock.

"Okay, I just connect this wire, and fiddle with this thing here, and, there it's done" he said proudly "now to turn it on. Hmm, that's odd, the numbers are going backwards quite fast, sort of like a…"

KABOOM!

"I'm okay" he replied, despite his room being destroyed and himself blackened to a crisp.

* * *

"Oh well, I'm sure it will turn up" Agent K replied casually.

"Well, we should be going" Kim said, before she pulled something from her pocket "here's an autograph for your friend" she said, handing it to Todd "let him know I was sorry I couldn't meet him."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that I…I mean, he, gets it" Todd said, before pocketing the picture for himself.

"Good bye" Kim said, as she and Ron left the house, waving goodbye as they did. The teen heroes buckled into the Sloth, then took off down the road.

"Man, that's the second time we visited a fan and had to deal with one of our enemies" Ron commented "maybe you should stop visiting people."

"I don't mind having people look up to me Ron, and I like meeting them" Kim replied "but you're right, this has been exhausting. I so need a vacation. And after everything we just went through, I don't feel much like driving."

"No prob, isn't there something on here that lets the car drive itself?" Ron wondered "just turn on that thing and take a nap."

"That's actually not a bad idea" Kim said "engaging cruise control."

Kim pushed a button on the dashboard, and the Sloth began driving by itself.

"Now to make it perfect" she said, and reclined the seats down as far as they would go.

"Yeah, sometimes having a cool high-tech car has its' advantages" Ron said, putting his hands behind his head "actually, it always does, I can't think of a time it didn't."

"You know Ron, I just remembered that I never thanked you properly for saving me back there" Kim said amorously.

"Oh, and are you going to thank me now?"

"Yes…after my nap" Kim replied, before she closed her eyes and laid down on the seat.

"That's cool. Naps are cool. I was gonna take a nap myself actually" Ron said "yup, a good old nap, nothing beats that."

"Ron, stop talking."

"Sorry KP" Ron said, before he too settled down for a rest. Rufus yawned, laid down on his master's chest, and shut his eyes, as their ride took them back to their homes and perhaps, another adventure.


End file.
